User talk:MegaBrontes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MegaBrontes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 20:23, May 19, 2010 HEY ZACK!!!!!!!WELCOME TO THE WIKI!!!!!!-The Ultimate Bakugan will hear your stories Greetings Hello. I heard you would like to brawl?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me Dude this is Leonidas's friend and don't mess with the Ultima Core.... Kasei left me a Message on my talk page and said things about the cores... DONT USE THEM... I will tell you one more time and if you bring it back again....... DONT ☆ ...why not? They have members and agencies all around the world... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Just because he's your friend doesn't mean he's the best, Drago is more powerful I'm really sorry. ☆ OK. Just send me a message . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 01:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...but i have one question: Will Genetically Improved Bakugan and Divine Bakugan be allowed in the battles? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...but then this must include Omega Drago, Sigma Drago, Gamma Drago and other such. Right? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...and Rage Naga? Well, DarkShine is a normal Bakugan, that has a Divine mode. Not a different version, but a mode. So he's the same DarkShine but with extra abilities. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...DarkShine was a Darkus Robotallion with 700 Gs that got destroyed and was later re-created by the Divine Force, one of the Gods of Vestroia and the creator of the Cores of Vestroia. During the worst moments, he can switch himself to Divine Mode, that allows him to use some of the abilities of the Divine Force. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...you mean D.D. can become Divine D.D. only 5 times per battle? OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...i got this idea: D.D. can become Divine D.D. only 4 times, because each time this is happening there's a risk for his life. If he uses it more than 4 times, he'll be destroyed. OK? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...yes. So, how shall we battle? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...on a IRC channel or on a article/blog? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...ready. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...can we have the other battle tomorrow? Because i got tired from this one. Oh, and it was epic (not sarcastic). [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...i posted before you. Well, you made a REALLY EPIC battle, that's worthy for a final episode battle, but it was the first =0...Anyway, you're good! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...wow. That's going to be something! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...well, interesting. Still, it was hard. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I just thought it would be nice on the pages. =( '-Recgameboy''' EASE UP ON REC!!!!! Heyyyyyyyyyy MegaBrontes are you there? please subscribe to my YouTube channel Yes, but tomorrow. OK? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 19:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Is your last name ramiah? Am I going to somehow get in trouble? Hello. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 01:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 01:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey megabrontes i am LaserGhost and do you now why did leonides1234 disapear?Computers Will take over the universe!! 10:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I have heard you are leonides1234's (ILoveSoniaStrumm's) girlfriend. Mr. Weird 01:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Let me put it this way, you got into a fight with him, right? Mr. Weird 01:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I "helped" your friend to make things better (plus he mentioned it after our battle). Mr. Weird 01:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Now. Now. There's no need to start a fuss (plus I'm not helping him again). Mr. Weird 01:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Do whatever you please (because I fear you). Mr. Weird 01:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Now I fear you more. Mr. Weird 01:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Now I don't fear you. I've been throught way worse. Mr. Weird 01:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You better be just kidding because I will hunt you down and torture you and then kill you. Jk :D, Mr. Weird 02:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading it. Mr. Weird 02:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I lied, I'm not reading it, yet. Mr. Weird 02:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but only cause you made me. Mr. Weird 02:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) WTF?! Mr. Weird 02:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) "Geo said as he slid his hand on the bottom of her shirt. Sonia smiled and they removed eachothers clothes and began to make sweet love." Mr. Weird 02:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading that and after it I asked myself "What the hell!?". Mr. Weird 02:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't you think you've gone a little overboard killing Luna?! She maybe a bitch, but you could put up a ransom after you brutally torture her to near death. Mr. Weird 02:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You wanna continue this chat on http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Ummmm, hey there. Mr. Weird 00:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) No not really. What about you? Mr. Weird 01:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh. O_o Mr. Weird 01:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :) So, got anything to say? The Best Darkus Brawler 01:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah they're awsome. The Best Darkus Brawler 01:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Wat? Creator613 I Asked Wat U Want, i Know Wta That Means.-Creator Hey hi wanna battle me? Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ok are you afraid of me?Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Great but i will still win Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) we'll see HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! (dark side) Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Notr against Wolfox and Robin's dark side Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) We'll see anyway how am i doing in battle Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks wanna be on my (and Agent Z's) wiki? chek it by yourself it is about bakugan projects http://bakuprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Projects_Wiki Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mega this battle is a draw Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey watsup Agent Z|Got anything to say? 15:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. The Best Darkus Brawler 01:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. The Best Darkus Brawler 23:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You wanna chat on #Wikia-bakugan about that little thing between you and Leo? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) . I don't believe you. That's the thing. If you are telling the truth I am sorry. But I just don't believe you because of that huge prank you played on me. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Mega ok if this really is you I'll seeya later and hope you have a fun time in florida!!! Dan Green[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Real name]] No Gimmicks! 23:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You can come back if you really feel like it. When are you moving. Well nobody really thinks you are moving and if you're lying cut to the crap we don't believe you or even believe this is Ashi we think Leonidas has 2 accounts and sorry if you feel mad at us but it's kinda hard to believe. Seeya Mega! Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 23:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Screw it thats a lie Leo. There is so such MegaBrontes. It's just you. In the beginning there was a kid named Zack who used it but then stopped liking Bakugan, you made up the personality of Ashi and was Ashi for the rest of the time. Dan Green[http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Agent_Z Real name] No Gimmicks! 23:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Leo that is where you went wrong with the lie. Under the personality of Mega you said that you weren't allowed to see each other outside of school. THAT is where you went wrong. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 23:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but can I use just to a Japanese names for go?! I know that it doesn't belong there that the Abce2 guy sent to me a message about it, mainly asking for me not to try adding my stuffs above articles without other's permission, even trying to help with a fix of something due to a change of Hibridragon guy about the Bakugan's "character infobox", but can I just add something different please? What do you guys want? A supposed different or equal Japanese names as a Katakana or a Kanji something? So, can I use a Japanese names to be equal or different for an article for go?! Or also, can I just let you to give me your best Japanese name to I do it for Duark for an example for Kurai's Guardian Bakugan to be soon different of Kurai's Dark Bakugan such as these Mechanical Clones of Darkness, the six copies of Dan's Dragonoid, Runo's Tigrerra, Marucho's Preyas, Julie's Gorem, Shun's Skyress and Masquerade's Hydranoid? The Administrator B.C.E. 2 guy (you know, the "Abce") asked for me a thing as "Don't edit other's pages without permission, it doesn't belong to you, but it's fine that you were trying to fix it but not to altering a Japanese names and/or variations of these Bakugan, only other who use something", he was sending to me a message about that I was trying to help build up the pages of you guys, so he doesn't want me to try and to add my own stuff to other's articles that don't belong there to me without your permission, whatever. So, it means that it isn't mine to anything, but of others, only others who use it. It's just it, so sorry for anithing I think, I think that I was doing an accident of it, it was an annoying thing of me. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:52, July 29, 2017 (UTC)